Dziedzictwo (Mniszkówna)/43
|Dziedzictwo | autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Powieść | poprzedni=Uchanie, 27 sierpnia | następny=Dwunasta w nocy | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Krąż, 30 sierpnia, szósta rano Przybyłem tu wczoraj, tak samo jak i pierwszym razem późno w nocy. Noc sierpniowa była cicha, upalna, księżycowa. Na dworcu czekał stary Krzepa, witając mnie z radością wzruszającą. Powóz galowy zaprzęgnięty w najpiękniejszą czwórkę, odświętna liberia Bogdziewicza i uniform strzelecki borowego, o który go nie posądzałem, wszystko to świadczyło, jak byłem tu przez całą administrację i służbę oczekiwany i witany. Bo przecie nie Gabriel zarządził taką paradę. Czyżby to był pomysł babki? Wątpię! W pawilonie służba męska stanęła strojnym szeregiem na schodach. Korejwo i Chmielnicka oczekiwali mnie u wejścia. Babka, pomimo tak późnej godziny, siedziała w sali jadalnej przy stole. Gabriela nie było. Babka podała mi rękę serdecznie. — Dziękuję ci, żeś przyjechał — szepnęła. — Długo na ciebie czekałam. Twarz staruszki była bardzo mizerna, blada, jakby wyrzeźbiona ostrym rylcem w kości słoniowej. Rysy miała prawie zastygłe, usta zaciśnięte, w oczach gorzał jakiś nowy płomień, którego za pierwszej swej bytności nie dostrzegłem. Gdy całowałem jej rękę, babka objęła nagle moją głowę i... o dziwo! na czole uczułem dotyk jej suchych ust. Podczas kolacji patrzyła na mnie tym zagadkowym płomieniem oczu — u ludzi czynu jest on świadectwem niezłomnej woli, u osób zaś tak zrujnowanych jak babka... niemym krzykiem duszy... Gdy ją zapytałem o zdrowie, machnęła ręką. — Duszę mam chorą, nawet konającą! Ale ciało... trzyma się silnie ziemi jakby na ironię. Czas by już na mnie, ale muszę żyć, byleby jeszcze... Ucięła, nie dokończywszy zdania i zaraz zmieniła temat. Żaliła się na Gabriela, opowiadając o jego breweriach. Parę razy załamała ręce i schyliwszy ciężko głowę, powtórzyła z bezmiernym tragizmem: — Oddany chleb! Oddany chleb! W pewnej chwili zawołała głosem pełnym bólu, przejmującym: — Czy ty wiesz, co Gabriel mi zapowiedział? Że jak się tylko ożeni z tą lafiryndą, to mnie z Krąża wyrzuci jak starego grata. Sam mi to powiedział. — Gabriel jest brutal i wszystko teraz czyni pod wpływem swojej narzeczonej. Babcia nie powinna dopuszczać do takich jego potworności. — Brutal, mówisz? To przede wszystkim głupiec ordynarny, jeśli nie widzi tego, co widzą wszyscy, nawet Kacper, że Ślazówna go lekceważy, a zależy jej tylko na Krążu. Gdyby on jej się podobał jako mężczyzna, doprowadziłaby na pewno do innego stosunku. Ty Romku, bądź z nią ostrożny, gdyż ona na ciebie powzięła zamiary z powodu różnych tu... takich... okoliczności... Dopytuje się ciągle Chmielnickiej, kiedy przyjedziesz. — Niech babcia będzie o mnie spokojna! Staruszka ścisnęła mi rękę. — Spodziewam się i wierzę ci. — Ja sądzę, że Gabriel jeszcze się otrząśnie i bielmo spadnie mu z oczu. Niech się babcia tak nie denerwuje, bo mam wrażenie, że ten jego szał bardzo prędko się skończy. Babka zaśmiała się w szczególny, zdławiony sposób, przy którym nie śmieją się ani usta, ani oczy. Zaraz jednak jęknęła żałośnie: — Oddany chleb! Byłem podrażniony i chciałem, by ta przykra rozmowa skończyła się jak najprędzej. Babka może to odczuła, bo podała mi rękę i rzekła niezwykle miękko: — Bóg mi ciebie zesłał, Romek. Jego święta wola! Bóg mi ciebie zesłał na ratunek... Idź, odpocznij. W swoim dawnym pokoju długo stałem w otwartym oknie i patrzyłem na rzekę zalaną blaskiem księżyca. Rozmyślałem jak wtedy, gdym w połowie czerwca spędzał pierwszą noc w Krążu. Ileż zmian przez te dwa miesiące! Uniosła mnie tęsknota do Tereni i nowy przypływ rozdrażnienia. Po co jestem tu znowu? Jaki mnie tu sentyment wiedzie i jaka naprawdę moja rola? Ha! zabawię parę dni dla babki, ostatecznie przekonam Paschalisa, a jeśli trzeba będzie to i Weronikę, że właścicielem Krąża jest i pozostanie Gabriel Zatorzecki i... wyjadę. Za pilno mi teraz do Tereni, by mnie Krąż mógł interesować tak, jak to było w czerwcu. W pewnej chwili rozległy się tony muzyki Gabriela. No, tego warto posłuchać! Wszak on chyba wie, że przyjechałem... Niezbyt jest gościnny! Phi! może już zapomniał, że do mnie pisał... Rapsodia Liszta rozbrzmiewała huczną skalą tonów. Melodia płynęła zda się po falach rzeki, hen, w księżycową dal... Obiecywałem sobie, że jutro popłynę do puszczy pod pamiątkowe jodły. Po jakimś czasie z głębokich rozmyślań zbudził mnie szelest poza mną. Obejrzałem się. W drzwiach stała Weronika. Zanim ochłonąłem z niemiłego zdumienia, dziewczyna podbiegła błyskawicznie i zarzuciła mi ręce na szyję. — Co pani tu robi? — zawołałem zły, odsuwając ją stanowczo od siebie. Ramiona jej zdjąłem ze swojej szyi. — Pan jest niegrzeczny! Ja pana witam, a pan...? — A ja panią proszę, aby pani raczyła opuścić mój pokój. Ślazówna upadła na kanapkę. Swoim zwyczajem założyła nagie ramiona za głowę. Piersi w białych batystach i koronkach, nisko odsłonięte uwypukliły się przy tym ruchu wyzywająco. Nogi nagie, tylko w czerwonych trepkach, założyła spod krótkiego szlafroczka jedną na drugą i patrząc na mnie kokieteryjnie, rzekła zduszonym głosem: — Tęskniłam za panem... Stałem przed nią wzburzony, lecz bardzo uprzejmie, raz jeszcze powtórzyłem żądanie, by opuściła pokój. Ognie strzeliły z jej oczu. — Nie, nie pójdę, bo wiem doskonale, dlaczego się pan przede mną broni! Że niby jestem narzeczoną tego muzykusa? — Zaśmiała się niegodziwie. — Niech pan się o to nie martwi, już ja sobie poradzę... z takim jak on! Teraz możemy być pewni, on nam nie przeszkodzi, nie odlezie od fortepianu, żeby się paliło. Czekałam na pana. Tamten mi obmierzł do reszty. — Wyciągnęła do mnie ramiona i mówiła półszeptem: — Pan mi się strasznie podoba... ja pana kocham! Czy pan tego nie widzi? Czy pan jest jak kamień? Skosztuj moich ust raz... Żądza buchała od niej jak z krateru namiętności — dławiła się nią. Było to coś wprost bezczelnie haniebnego. Pomyślałem mimo woli, że gdyby przyszła do mnie przed dwoma miesiącami, może byłbym bezwzględny nawet w stosunku do Gabriela. Ale dziś? Nie! Odczuwałem do niej nieprzeparty wstręt. Jej natarczywość odpychała mnie i gniewała. Z sali dochodziły teraz subtelne tony muzyki Schumana. Gabriel, o ironio, grał właśnie „Warum”. Stojąc ciągle naprzeciw wyzywającej Weroniki i patrząc na nią spokojnie, rzekłem zimnym głosem: — Mam nadzieję, że pani usłucha mojej prośby, gdyż w przeciwnym razie ja będę zmuszony opuścić ten pokój. — Nie, zostaniemy w nim razem. — Czy pani nie liczy się z następstwami swego kroku? Czy pani nie rozumie, na co się naraża? Żachnęła się gniewnie. — Mówiłam już panu, niech pana o to głowa nie boli, to moja sprawa. — Ach tak! Więc zapowiadam pani ostatni raz, że przez wzgląd na Gabriela, który tam gra, marząc o swojej narzeczonej i przez wzgląd na służbę w pawilonie... — Wszyscy śpią! — przerwała bezwstydnie. — Jesteśmy zupełnie swobodni... — Żądam, aby pani wyszła stąd natychmiast — dokończyłem ostro. — A jeśli tego nie zrobię, to mnie pan wyniesie na rękach? — sarknęła. — Owszem, niech mnie pan weźmie na ręce, tego właśnie chcę! Zerwała się i padła mi na piersi, przylgnąwszy do mnie silnie całym dałem jak ślimak do skorupy. Sięgała do moich ust. Na szczęście jestem wysoki... Odszarpnąć ją od siebie i rzucić na ziemię byłoby dziełem jednej sekundy, ale brutalem nie jestem. Więc... uniosłem ją w górę i poszedłem w stronę drzwi. Weronika zrozumiała mnie inaczej, bowiem wtuliła twarz w moją kamizelkę i szepnęła zdyszana: — O tak! tak! Niech pan zamknie drzwi na klucz... — Właśnie, zamknę na klucz! Z tymi słowami otworzyłem drzwi i prędko niosłem ją przez pokój następny do małego saloniku, tuż obok sal muzycznej Gabriela. Zorientowała się. — Dokąd pan idzie? Co to znaczy? Położyłem ją na kanapie, w salonie oświetlonym tylko księżycowym światłem wpadającym przez okno. — Tu będzie pani lepiej słyszała muzykę narzeczonego. Przyjemnych marzeń — rzekłem grzecznie i opuściłem salonik. Za chwilę byłem u siebie, przekręciwszy przedtem klucz w zamku. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Pawilon rozbrzmiewał dalej melodią Schumanowską, która była takim dysonansem, że pragnąłem, by Gabriel zaczął grać co innego. Lecz „Warum” dalej tęskniło jakby się skarżąc. Biedny Gabriel! Czyż nie ma najelementarniejszej intuicji i poczucia własnej godności, że pozwolił się opanować takiej dziewce? To przez nią, tylko przez nią, stał się tak ordynarny w stosunkach z ludźmi. A przecież jest on pierwszorzędnym artystą o bardzo subtelnym poczuciu piękna, o duszy niezwykle wrażliwej na każde drgnienie serca. Och, gdybyś mógł, gdybyś umiał odczuć drgnienia serca w swojej narzeczonej, którą szanujący się mężczyzna musi za drzwi wyrzucać jak natrętną lubieżnicę. Ale cóż! Weronika chwyciła cię mądrze w jasyr swoich zmysłowych podniet i zaślepiła cię. Gdybyś nie był zarozumiałym cynikiem, mógłbym cię uświadomić, dla kogo grasz takie cudowne rzeczy i komu składasz tak bezkrytycznie swoje hołdy. Ale nie chcę się mieszać do waszych spraw, bo ostatecznie cóż mnie może obchodzić twoja miłość! Człowiek każdy jest w znacznej mierze budowniczym własnego gmachu szczęścia lub niedoli. A już w kwestii małżeńskiej tym bardziej. Nie można przewidzieć, jak się pożycie małżeńskie dwojga ludzi ułoży, zwłaszcza że istotnie narzeczeństwo jest enigmą, wedle słów Szrenicza. Ale kobieta, z którą los swój sprzęgamy, chyba zawsze może nam dawać pewne gwarancje. Jakieś odcienia i sprzeczności subtelne w naturze kobiecej mogą być trudne do zrozumienia i mogą sprawiać nam niespodzianki. Lecz takie grubo ciosane natury jak Weronika same się od razu ujawniają bez niedomówienia. I chyba najsilniejsza miłość nie zdoła oślepić mężczyzny do tego stopnia, by nie zdawał sobie sprawy, kto jest jego wybranką. Chyba że wyboru nie ma, ale może się to zdarzyć tylko w jakimś bezmiernym oddaleniu od środowiska ludzkiego. Długo jeszcze w nocy koncert Gabriela był akompaniamentem do moich rozmyślań. Gabriel grał Mozarta, potem Beethovena, Wagnera, Verdiego, Griega. Zasnąłem przy cichych preludiach Chopina. Dziś rano, o piątej, obudził mnie szalony świst wichru i grzmoty. Burza rozsrożyła się nad Krążem z gwałtowną nawałnicą deszczu. Ubierałem się przy blasku nie ustających błyskawic. Piorun za piorunem uderzał w rzekę, aż się mury trzęsły. Rzeka wyglądała jakby ją gigantyczne miny wysadzały w górę. Zbałwaniona, pokryta fryzami białej piany ryczała dziko, przewalając się wściekle w swym korycie i ciskając na nadbrzeżny pasek mnóstwo spienionych odprysków. Deszcz siekł z góry kaskadą strumieni, wicher uderzał z taką zajadłością, że rzeka niby gad ćwiczony batami wzdymała się w konwulsjach bezsilnego gniewu. Lubię burzę, zwłaszcza nad dużą wodą lub w lesie. Przyglądałem się długo rozszalałemu żywiołowi przyrody i dopiero później, po nasyceniu się widokiem, w blaskach błyskawic usiadłem do pisania. Teraz jest dziewiąta, deszcz przestał padać, chmury mknęły, a przez pryzmat wspaniałej tęczy, która łukiem stacza Krąż przebłyskuje słońce. Ten bogaty barwą łuk wyrasta z prawej strony rzeki za lasem i ginie na drugim krańcu horyzontu, hen poza zamkiem, przecinając ukośnie rzekę swą wstęgą. Wydobyłem z portfelu fotografię Tereni. Uśmiechała się do mnie moja umiłowana dziewczyna, oczy jej urocze wróżą mi szczęście i dają najlepsze natchnienie... Jest dla mnie bajecznym... kwiatem paproci, skarbem znalezionym w puszczy Krąża... Wyobrażam sobie zdziwienie babki Zatorzeckiej, gdy jej opowiem o mojej Tereni. Ciekawy jestem dnia dzisiejszego, a głównie spotkania z Gabrielem. Idę na śniadanie.